The Wordless
by lineemup
Summary: Spixie...Maxie thinks that she's lost Spinelli for good but is it ever really too late for love? Haha! That's actually a really good summary sentence. Go me.


_**Because I love you my fellow Spixie's so fricken much, I thought hell I'll add a little ambiance to this story for you guys. I dunno I like to read with some music softly playing in the background. That's just what I do so I thought I would suggest a song for the first part of my story, Albert Brooks "Cold, Cold Feeling" it was my inspiration(as well as Spixie of course) when I got the idea for this piece and hell it's just a great song. Love you Mr. Albert Brooks! I'd also have to suggest "The Crush Song" by Angels and Airwaves. They really set the mood, in my mind anyway. **_

_**Just a friendly warning, I write fanfiction for the quick fix so you'll have to forgive me if Maxie isn't groveling even a third as much as she would if this were a page out of the actual soap. This story quickly took on a life of its own, I definitely was not expecting it to be so long. Oh well, if it's crap or just plain not your thing, don't read it. No hard feelings, I promise. :)**_

_**As always, hope you enjoy and comments are much appreciated! And remember that Spixie's never say die, even in the face of utter annihilation.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know what I realized, Coleman?" Maxie Jones spoke from her perch at the far end of the bar. She'd staked claim over the bar stool about two hours ago and Coleman was beginning to think that she was never going to leave. Sure he liked having something pretty to look at but Maxie seemed to be trying to drown her sorrows, over what he had no idea, he just couldn't stand to see a lady in distress. Apparently neither could anyone else because as it stood they were the only two people in Jake's.

"Happiness just isn't in the cards for me." Maxie spoke looking directly into her shot of tequila, gently fingering it as she continued. "Things were going just a little too well for me. A job I love and am actually good at, a new apartment, a supportive family and a best friend......."she stopped short, silently swallowing the rest of her sentence. "A girl like me, all the horrible things I've done...seducing a married man away from his wife,stealing drugs, faking a pregnancy, the whole Logan Hayes debacle....." she stopped to throw a shot back "...failing my sister when she needed me most....." the last part of her sentence made her bottom lip tremble. "Karma has a way of evening things out for people like me."

"Come on now, little darlin'-" Coleman wasn't familiar with most of the crap she was talking about but he did remember the tragedy that had stumbled upon poor little Georgie Jones. It was an awful thing that happened but from what he could remember it wasn't Maxie's fault, it was that deranged Diego Alcazar who was to blame. As he started to refute her claims in his charming manner he was once again interrupted by the dejected looking blond.

"I've completely messed things up with the only person I give a damn about. I was just confused, you know?" Maxie looked up at Coleman, "I didn't know what else to do, I never wanted to hurt him but that's exactly what I ended up doing and now he's never going to forgive me. I've pushed him too far, I just keep pushing and pushing until there's nothing left." Maxie let her head fall to the counter, closing her eyes.

"I think fate's trying to tell me something."

"Well-" Coleman started.

"It's too late. I've caused too much damage, I don't deserve to be happy." Maxie scooted her way off the bar stool and lifted her empty glass above her head, "I get it, okay? I read you loud and clear. A toast to the mighty universe, you really got one over on Maxie Jones. Tricked me into believing that even girls like me get another chance...into thinking that just maybe happiness could come easy for once, that I wouldn't have to work so hard for it...that I actually stood a chance at having it....Coleman, have you ever seen a bigger fool in your entire life? No you haven't because you are looking at the biggest fool on the face of the earth."

"I'll drink to that." Coleman said with a grin. Maxie's arm was a bit wobbly as she brought it back down to the bar and signaled for another one.

"Coleman! I can't exactly make a toast to fate if my glass is empty, now can I?" Maxie slurred, well on her way to the land of drunk. A place where things didn't matter as much, wounds didn't run so deep.

"Maybe you should take it easy, what do you say? A game of pool maybe?" Trying his best to take her mind off of drinking and whatever had her so upset.

"Hmm let me think....did I come to a bar so I could participate in sports related activities with the guy who's supposed to be pouring my drinks? That's a real tough one." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. With that Coleman shot her a grin and stroked a hand through his full hair as he leaned in closer to her.

"I'm always game for a little one on one." he said giving his eyebrows a little wiggle.

"Eeeew. Okay, gross. That'd be a no. What do you say you just do your job and get my drink." Maxie said with a snide smile as she climbed back on her stool.

"Can't image how you could have messed things up with Spinelli." Coleman muttered sarcastically as he turned back towards the liquor.

"Hey! Don't presume to judge me, buddy. Mr. I'm-so-sleazy-the-only-place-I-fit-in-is-in-a-rundown-dump-like-this." Maxie said with a glare.

"Listen, girlie, if you want to come into my respected establishment and marinate in your own self pity that's fine by me, I could use the money, but there is no need to jump down my throat while you do it." Coleman spoke in a stern voice maintaining eye contact with her for a few seconds before turning back around.

"I fit in a lot of places, thank you VERY much." He continued mumbling to himself as he finished filling her drink. Slamming it down in front of her, he moved out from behind the bar.

"I'm gonna take a leak, try not to wreck the place while I'm gone." Coleman said over his shoulder.

"Wreck the place?" Maxie asked as if the notion was outrageous.

"I'm sorry, isn't that what you're good at? Wrecking things?" Coleman said with his back to her as he walked into the restroom, a small smile tugging at his face as he flipped his cellphone open and pressed it to his ear.

**********

Maxie heard footsteps at the entrance of the bar but didn't bother to look up. She seemed to be mesmerized by the empty shot glass sitting in front of her. Her chin rested on the back of her hands the glass eye level as she gazed at it.

She smelt him before she saw him. That smell that was so perfectly Spinelli.

"How did you find me?" Maxie muttered still not bothering to move an inch. She was sure that he would see it as her stubbornness and that was fine. He could think whatever he wanted as long as he didn't see her cry. She'd done enough of that tonight to last a lifetime. Besides he was too late she had already promised herself that she would never again be made to be as foolishly vulnerable as she was tonight. Never again would she allow herself to be put in such a situation. It felt as though the broken pieces of her heart were still cracking and falling away. The pain was devastating but she'd be damned if she was going to give him another show.

"Coleman called. I wasn't going to come but..." He took a few cautious steps towards her before losing his nerve and stopping a few feet from where she sat.

"But what?" Maxie said looking at him for the first time since he'd arrived. He was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt, pretty tame for Spinelli, she thought. The simplicity suited him. His hair was a mess she could tell that he'd only bothered to run his fingers through it. It took everything she had not to reach over and run her own hands through his thick shaggy locks. He was so beautiful and now, thanks to her own skewed way of thinking, so out of reach. She couldn't believe that she'd let him slip through her fingers. He'd been hers all along but she'd been too blind, too wrapped up in herself to see it.

"But..." Spinelli continued never breaking his gaze, "How could I not? You're still Maxie and I'm still pathetic. Precisely the way you like things. That way you maintain control and things don't get messy. Your nefarious heart stays in one piece." Spinelli said silently challenging her with his eyes.

"That's not fair and you know it" Maxie suddenly feeling the need to stand to finish what she had to say, hastily jumped from her seat, "And I know what nefarious means so you can just go to hell, Spinelli!" Maxie said barely managing to look away before her eyes defiantly filled with tears.

He immediately wished he could take it back, silently admonishing himself for being so callous. He was hurt,yes, but the last thing he wanted was to cause her pain because God help him, even after everything, he still loved her.

"You're right. My apologies that was, indeed, out of line." He spoke looking down for a second before finishing.

"I understand, Maxie, I do. I just came to make sure you made it home safely. We always were a good team. Will you allow me to assist you in your travels back home? What do you say, for old time sake?" He said trying his best to give her a smile.

Maxie couldn't help the tear that escaped and ran down her cheek. Was this really it? She hated endings and she could think of none that she hated more than the one she was being made to live through right now. The one she never thought would come and yet somehow here it was.

"Old time sake" she agreed.

Gently placing his arm around her waist he carefully lifted her off the bar stool her arm hung over his shoulder. She leaned her body into his as he steadied her, giving her all the support she needed. She lay her head on his shoulder and couldn't help but stare at him. After everything that was said and done here he was making sure she got home all right. She didn't deserve him, she knew that. She would always know that.

God, he was beautiful. Her drunken mind not willing to keep her thoughts private any longer, made quick work of loosening her tongue.

"You're the masterpiece." Maxie said on a drunken sigh, her minds ramblings spilling out, confusing him.

"You once told me that I was a work of art, do you remember that?" Maxie asked softly lifting her head from his shoulders for the briefest of moments.

"Of course I remember." He let out a self-deprecating chuckle, suddenly wishing he hadn't come. Not being exactly thrilled with her current topic of conversation.

"Well, you were wrong that day." Maxie stated matter of factly. Spinelli looked at her as though she wasn't making sense.

"You are the one who is the work of art, true perfection.......my masterpiece." she said with a sweet smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I should have told you that day but I was too busy worrying about myself, as usual. I should have told you everyday but I'm selfish, everything always has to be about me. I always thought that I was seeing you, Spinelli but I know now that I was only ever seeing what I wanted....because...." hesitating for a moment Maxie finally decided to let go, "....because Spinelli, if I ever really stopped to see you I would have realized that I was hopelessly in love with you....way before now when it's too late" Maxie finished on a broken laugh, one that sounded dangerously close to crying.

Spinelli considered himself a trapped man. The last thing he wanted was to rehash events gone by, after all there was nothing left to say that could alter their inevitable outcome. Not even an I love you. He was wiser now, learning from his mistakes he was. It was over and there was no use in pondering over what could have been, what would never be.

She'd flown all the way to California to find him. She told him she loved him that day as well. Like a fool he believed her then. Perhaps Maxie actually did believe she loved him, he didn't know. How was he supposed to believe Maxie when it didn't seem like she believed herself? If she believed that she loved him she wouldn't have thrown herself into the arms of the Mob Prince whenever the opportunity presented itself. Spinelli shook his head trying to dislodge the thoughts that were currently using his mind as a dumping ground. She didn't love him. End of story. It was time to move on. Maybe readjust his sights a little, not aim so high. After all if you aim for the heavens an angel's bound to come down and beat the crap out of you with Love's bloody body.

"Shh Maxie. There's no need to think about that now. Let's just concentrate on getting to the car." How could she not think about it? He was leaving her and taking her heart with him. What else was there to think about?

"Spinelli?" Maxie questioned into the side of his neck. He did his best to remain unaffected by her inadvertent touches, caresses, by her breath currently heating the side of his neck.

"The car's too far, carry me...please?" Silently hating himself a little more at how powerless he was when it came to her, he marveled at how it had come to this. He let their movie play through his mind. Wondering when it was exactly that he had surrendered himself so completely to her.

Scooping her up he reveled in the feel of her in his arms...where she belonged. He couldn't deny how right it felt, how much he needed her, even now.

*********

Spinelli gently kicked open the door to Maxie's room his arms full of her. She'd somehow managed to pass out between the car and her room. Carefully laying Maxie on the bed he took a moment to glance around the room. The memories of times gone by dancing in and out of his thoughts. Walking to her window he gazed up at the moon. It was full tonight. So bright that it was almost causing the night to be mistaken for day. He wondered why the view from her window always made the world seem a better place. Turning to the side he caught a glimpse of himself in her full length mirror. It took a few moments but his eyes adjusted to the dark. Standing there in front of the mirror he couldn't tear his eyes away from the figure before him. Silently wishing he were seeing something different, anything but the unlovable dupe that stare back at him.

Catching the sight of something familiar on her old trunk, he walked over to it and picked up the binder that was sitting on top. As he opened it and began flipping through the pages, his mind wandered back to the events that took place in her room earlier in the evening.

"_You come into contact with all types of people as you wander through life's labyrinth....amazing people and you wish that you could know them always but eventually life takes you in other directions and paths diverge. If you're lucky you have a few stick around for the proverbial long haul but most of the relationships we create with people are fleeting, an invisible ticker, just counting away the time until the inevitable. We end up taking things about them, hopefully the best things, and weave a little of them into ourselves, our way of keeping them close." Spinelli spoke sadly._

"_Why are you telling me this?" tears threatened to give way at any moment. He stared at her for a moment, letting his gaze linger on her face before lifting them to the only pair of eyes that could ever set his soul ablaze. He wondered if the dark thief of her desire felt the same way when looking into her hauntingly beautiful blue eyes. _

_She'd been stolen from him so effortlessly maybe she'd never really been his to begin with. The future he'd started to envision for them was just some illusion he'd made up in his mind. Feeling the jealousy grip his insides he tried to push the offending thoughts from his brain. Thoughts of Maxie and Johnny happy together. Johnny being the one to wipe her tears away, share in her joys and heartbreaks, envious that he was the object of Maxie's desire. Spinelli was sure this knowledge would be the death of him but he was determined in his nobility. He was going to let her go. Of course he loved her, he wanted nothing more than for her to be with him. But it was more important to him that she be happy. Above all else Maxie deserved to be happy, he'd just been so sure it was going to be with him. But she didn't feel it so he would do the unthinkable and watch her walk away from him and into the arms of another._

"_Maybe this was it for us, Maxie....maybe this is where our paths were always meant to part." _

"_No" she spoke defiantly, her leg beginning to shake with nervousness, "I don't believe that and neither do you. We make our own paths, we choose them and I choose you. I choose you Spinelli." the battle was lost, her heart had won and yet she was still losing him._

"_It doesn't mat-"_

"_No Spinelli, it matters! It matters. I love you and I know you love me, that is all that matters. It is! You'll see, let me show you, I-"she was losing it but she couldn't fall apart now, "we were meant to be together. I see that now, I'm sorry I didn't see it before but it's not too late, it can't be too late for us, Spinelli."_

"_You truly have no idea how long I have waited for you to say such things to me. The endless days I spent hoping for such affections. There was nothing more I wanted in either this earthly existence or the heavenly one waiting just beyond the painted veil but now, things are different now. You broke my heart, you used the most precious thing I had against me. I'm at a loss at how to fix it. You wanted Johnny to be some grand tool to aid you in your most desired take down of Fair Lulu but you were so caught up in your own devious undertakings you were unable to see that he would be the tool that ended us." Spinelli stated his voice overrun with sorrow._

"_Please don't do this. Don't leave me. Please. Please don't leave me, p-please." her voice was shaky and if you looked closely you could almost see pieces of her breaking off and crumbling to the ground. Salty trails began forming on her cheeks still she refused to surrender. _

"_I am merely a man, Maxie." Reaching up he wiped the tears from her cheek. Letting his hand linger she took the opportunity to grab it and step into him. "And I'm just a girl....in love with you" She uttered her hearts confession just as her mouth descended upon his taking what she needed, melting into the feel of him. Theirs lips molding perfectly against the other. Committing the way he tasted to memory, gently stroking his tongue with hers desperately coaxing him with the need that was driving her. Suddenly as if she were a white hot ember, too hot to tame, Spinelli pulled away taking a few steps back. Bringing his hand up he used it to wipe the taste of her from his lips. _

"_Your taste is most beautiful but my tongue has yet to know the truth." Spinelli spoke doing nothing to hide the bitterness in his tone. It was enough. This was too hard and although his heart would likely be forever broken he would no longer allow himself to be the brunt of loves joke._

"_I think I remember this part....you love me right? You'll love me forever, is that right?" Spinelli said mockingly._

_His acidic words tore through her steel interior exposing the frightened little girl she'd fought so hard to protect, to the glaring light of this harsh reality. This was her ultimate fear realized. For all her trying and fortifying, all the work it took to keep people out someone found a weakness in her barrier. Someone had seen her and of course that someone had to be Spinelli. It was as if he could see right through her. The knowledge of this sent chills coursing through her being. Spinelli had seen her and now he was walking away from her. Leaving her behind just like all the others before him._

"_You act like I'm not going to make mistakes, Spinelli. I'm going to. A lot of them but that doesn't change the fact that I love you, that I'm in love with you...nothing is ever going to change that. Just maybe our love is deeper than some fairy tale story, Spinelli. Not everything is easy, love is rough and messy but worth it. You're worth it. We're worth it, Spinelli." She had to make him see she was desperate for him._

"_You keep speaking of this love...what love?!" he said looking around dramatically, "You're not in love with me, Maxie. It took me a long time to come to this most heavy realization but make no mistake I see clearly now. You need me to need you. That's all this is, that's all this ever was. I was just too inept to see it. But I got an eyeful last night, didn't I?" At that Maxie looked away too shamed to maintain his eye contact any longer. _

"_If you want Johnny so damn bad go ahead and have him. There's no one standing in your way now." Spinelli's demeanor was cold and unflinching. He'd finally found the words and he wasn't going to stop until she heard everything he had to say. _

"_Maybe someday you'll learn to see with your ears so you may finally realize what true beauty really is." Spinelli's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he finally found the will to move towards the door and away from her. Maxie lost it. The tears spilled from her eyes as she watched his retreating form._

"_Fine, then go. Just get out of here, Spinelli! You're right. How could I ever love someone like you? I don't love you." She said sounding more like she were trying to convince herself than Spinell, "I hate you. If you leave me now then I hate you." Maxie said her tone dripping with last ditch desperation._

_Not expecting Spinelli to turn back around she took a few steps back. His eyes fiery and looking directly into her as he moved towards the temptress that held such a firm grip on his heart, stopping when the tips of his feet hit hers. Still hesitating to surrender their insecurities, still so lost in love they were about to fall out. _

"_Your eyes could never lie to me and even as I look into them now they betray you. Your eyes have deceived you, they have deceived us both...for the last time." Unable to look away a slow smile finding his features. For once he was going to be the strong one and walk away. The smile staying on his face refusing to let her see how much this was killing him._

Finding it hard to relive the words and emotions of the heartbreaking scene any longer he brought his attention back to Maxie's sleeping form. Setting the binder down he'd made for her on her birthday, he slowly made his way to her. She looked peaceful, the troubled expression he'd been so accustomed to, earlier in the night, was now gone. A sad smile graced his features as he brought his hand out and caressed her cheek.

He'd almost had her, been so close to calling her his. He was a fool to ever think she could love him the way he loved her. But the heart wants what it wants and even the Jackal was helpless to stop it. How could he possibly tell his heart to stop beating? The notion was absurd. Almost as absurd as expecting it to.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Maxie spoke suddenly on a sleepy whisper.

"Leaving?"

"Kate's sending me to Milan for a fashion conference."

"The Jackal will take his leave, you should get your rest. You've got a full day of traveling ahead of you." Spinelli started to stand up when he felt Maxie grab his wrist keeping him in his spot.

"The Jackal doesn't need to go anywhere. I want you here with me." She said softly stroking his hand with her own.

"I fear that would not be the wisest course of action." Spinelli once again made an effort to stand.

"No Spinelli" she said pulling him back down, "I want you to stay. I know you hate me and you never want to see me again but can we just have tonight? Please just tonight? I know you don't want to give me anything but I need you, if only for tonight then I'll take what I can get."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Although I won't deny things would be much easier for the Jackal if that were the case." Spinelli said holding her gaze in the moonlit room.

"You want to hate me?" Maxie asked timidly sounding wounded. Spinelli let out a sigh.

"I want to not think about you every moment of the day. I want for everything to stop reminding me of you. I want that little bit of breath that's stolen from me every time you walk into a room. I want the piece of me that goes with you whenever you leave me. More than anything I want to be free of you. You have me captive and no matter how hard I try I fear I will always be under your spell." It was dark but Spinelli did not miss the tear that fell from her eye. He wasn't trying to be cruel but he had to be honest. He'd been in love with Maxie for so long now that it was hard to imagine existing any other way.

"You make it so hard to love you, Maxie, yet it's the easiest thing I've ever done. And that confuses the hell out of me." He finished looking down at their now entwined hands. She slowly moved to a sitting position as she brought his hand up to her mouth and placed the softest of kisses against it.

"Can we just forget everything? Just be us. No Jackal, no Bad Blond One, no Maximista...just you and me. Spinelli and Maxie" she sniffled.

"I don't think-"

"Exactly, don't think" she breathed. Not giving him time to over think it, she took her chance and descended upon him. Her kiss started out timid, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Almost afraid to press on, the nights rejection still fresh in her mind. But as he pulled back for the briefest of moments, in that fraction of a second, Maxie knew that there would never be another man that held her heart as completely as Spinelli did.

With the slightest of hesitations Maxie brought her hand to his chest and rested it gently over his heart as her other hand tighten its grip on his hand. Her heart beat continued accelerating with each passing second. Her lips met his with a dramatic longing that until now had remained dormant, locked away somewhere deep inside of her. But now letting it boil to the surface and burst free from her confines, it roared to life with a strength that not even she was prepared for.

She knew this wasn't the ideal setting to give her heart away but if this was all she was going to get she was going to make sure Spinelli knew just how much she loved him. She was going to take all of him and in return she was going to give herself to him completely. Even if it killed her she was going to drop everything and let him in. She knew that this would only make things harder for them but she didn't care she wanted it to be hard. So hard that he found it impossible to ever let her go. The need she felt for him wouldn't be denied any longer and even if he didn't want to admit it, she knew he needed her just as much.

Spinelli's kisses were rushed and torrid making her need for him rage even more uncontrollably within her. Suddenly, he pulled away breaking their heated contact. His lips already flushed and swollen from the intensity of Maxie's kisses. Not letting him get far, Maxie immediately followed his retreat, once again pressing her lips to his. This time with each caress each nibble each taste of her tongue; this time, she was hoping he felt all that she was never fully able to convey. The kissing kept its intensity as they did their best to keep breathing. Needing each other so much in this moment that air was secondary.

Spin never stood a chance. The moment she touched her lips to his he was a dead man. Any fight he thought he had left in him had long since left his body. He knew now that he would always be lost in love when it came to her. There was nothing he could do, powerless to stop it. He needed her like the sun needs the moon, like right needs wrong, like dying needs life...who was he to fight it? She was the poison coursing through his veins and tonight he found himself hoping that there wasn't a cure.

Finally letting their thoughts fade into the background concentrating only on the feel of each other. Maxie positioned herself on top of Spinelli lazily letting their lips mingle, occasionally dipping in to get a better taste of him. Her hands moved through his hair loving the feel of the soft strands against her fingers. Spinelli cupped his hand on her cheek gently bringing her further into him. He couldn't seem to get close enough. Maxie let out a gasp as Spinelli swiftly flipped them over. Not giving him time to bring his head down to hers, she quickly lifted her head capturing his swollen lips between hers once again.

Spinelli immediately slipped his tongue into her moist reassess. He found her tongue to be impossibly soft as it brushed against his. He would never get enough of the way she tasted, he craved her. Finally finding the will to break the kiss he lifted his head slightly. Maxie looked almost petrified of what he was going to say, afraid that he had changed his mind and wanted to leave.

He studied her for a moment.

"W-what is it?" Her breathing was ragged and her voice was so soft he'd almost missed it.

Not bothering to answer her he swooped down claiming her lips for his own. Taking control of the kiss he took her bottom lip into his mouth. Gently sucking on it as a tiny whimper escaped from her vibrating against his lips. Her hands roamed all over his back. Never seeming to stay in one place for long. Raking her fingers down his back Spinelli trembled with desire. Feeling her hands venture lower, Spinelli reflexively thrust his hips into her as she groped his firm butt.

Grabbing the hem of his shirt she let her hands wander underneath letting her fingers trail over the smooth skin of his bare back. Finding it to be a nuisance she quickly pulled his shirt up. Breaking apart for an instant, Spinelli helped her rid himself of the shirt. Maxie stared at him for a moment. Admiring how sexy he was completely covering her with his shirtless body.

Deciding to take advantage of the situation, Maxie moved to flip him onto his back but found him to be an unwilling participant. Spinelli seemed to be fine where he was on top of her placing wet languid kisses against her captivating mouth. Not willing to give up so easily she tried once again, this time he caved, slowly acquiescing to her demands.

Spinelli could feel her smiling against his mouth, as she claimed her position above him, but she never stopped kissing him. Finally having him where she wanted him, she gently lifted her mouth from his. Her tongue darting out to taste the remnants of him that he'd left on her luscious lower lip. Spinelli's lips glistened in the moonlight from the wet kisses the two had been exchanging. Maxie decided then and there, even if she lived to be a hundred and ten she would never see a sexier sight.

Unwilling to be parted from her just yet, Spinelli made a move to follow her but she pressed her hand to his chest keeping him against the bed. Straddling his hips she slowly lifted her blouse over her head exposing a red laced bra. Spinelli brought his hand to her stomach and began gently tracing circles with his thumb. He then slowly slid it up her stomach and underneath her red laced bra, letting his palm rest in the crevice between her breasts. His hand lingered there, pressed firmly against her as Maxie brought her hand up to cover his.

Her heart was racing beneath his trembling hand and as he looked up at her he found her already gazing down at him. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips not stopping as she slid her body further down his solid form. Kissing along his neck and chest as she blazed a heated path down his torso. The urgency she felt consuming her insides began pouring out of her, refusing to be controlled any further. Kissing as much of him as she could, finally stilling her movements when she reached the thin line of hair on his stomach that dipped into his waistline. Maxie began placing open mouthed kisses there still refusing to break eye contact with him. Flashing him a devilish grin as she went in for another kiss she slowly started to move lower.

Grabbing for his zipper she began undoing his pants. Spinelli sat up placing his hands over hers stopping them.

"Don't....I want you. I just want you." Spinelli barely finished his sentence when he reached up and brought her mouth to his. Trapping her top lip between his with his soft demanding kisses. Gently moving his bottom lip along hers, he felt her open her mouth to him tilting her head to the side providing him better access.

Before either one new it they had each divested of the remainder of their clothing. Spinelli positioned himself at her entrance, holding her gaze he gently entered her. Letting out a surprised moan Maxie wrapped her arms around him. Clutching him tight against her body savoring in the feel of him. Unable to remain still any longer, Spinelli carefully lifted his hips, dropping his head to her neck, he bit down on the sensitive skin there as he thrust deep inside of her. Her moans filled the room but Spinelli did not stop his movements, he was lost in the feel of her completely surrounding him. Her moans begging for more, urging him on in his talented efforts. All the while, he continued lavishing her neck with affection, gently sucking on the skin at the base.

"You gotta be kidding me." She breathed on a heated whisper, her mouth finding his once again. She hungrily nipped and sucked at his lips before tasting his mouth over and over again. Spinelli had a way of making her tummy hurt in the most delectable way. A way that no one else could. Feeling them so connected, moving as one, her insides felt as though they would burst at any moment. Without warning tears began to form behind her eyes. His kisses burning on her lips. Her kisses aching on his soul. They continued to make love to each other.

Feeling her shudder beneath him Spinelli brought his face to hers noticing the tears that poured from her eyes. Stopping his movements he gently swept the bangs from her face. Bringing his fingers to her cheek he lovingly wiped her tears away. His face etched with worry, the warmth in his eyes doing nothing to hide the love that he clearly still felt for her.

"What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?" Spinelli asked breathless. His voice camouflaged in a lover's whisper, his brow furrowed with concern.

"No" she laughed a little, blowing out some air as she fanned her eyes, "I'm just being a girl" Giving him a goofy grin he couldn't help but laugh which in turn made her laugh. Spinelli let his head fall into the crook of Maxie's sinfully soft neck. He pressed his lips against her skin feeling her pulse race beneath them. He knew that he could live a thousand lifetimes and nothing would ever surpass this moment. The feel of Maxie move beneath him made him lift his head and meet her gaze. She was no longer laughing. All signs of humor were gone from her demeanor. She looked determined, hopeful almost.

"Come on let's keep going" Maxie said placing a kiss against his lips as she pulled his head back down to her.

The kiss started out slow. Both of them taking the time to cherish the other using their mouths. Expressing themselves in ways that words had always seemed to fail them. Maxie gently started to rock her hips against his. Spinelli wasn't ready for the intense feeling that accompanied her movements. Ripping his mouth from hers he desperately fought to steady his breathing.

The gasp was not long for this world as Maxie leaned up and captured his mouth with hers. Trapping his breath between them as he continued to get lost in the feel of her softness enveloping him. As they found their rhythm Spinelli opened his eyes connecting them with hers. He could tell that she was close, she looked breathless and the tiny beads of sweat that started to collect on her forehead were starting to slip down her face. Spinelli put his head down loving the contact their bodies made as they met over and over again. The feel of her beneath him almost too much for him to bare. The way she was slowly working her body in time with his pushing him to the brink. Feeling Maxie's hand on his chin she gently guided him to her. She was on the verge, her eyes desperate for his.

"You have me, always." The words left her lips as her passion overtook her. She was shaking in his arms and he tightened his hold around her. Placing his forehead against hers he kept moving inside her. Maxie softly kissed him. Opening her eyes she started to speak.

"Let go for me, Spinelli" her whispered plea barely made it to Spin's ear before he lost all control and took Maxie's mouth for his own, plundering her depths. She felt him shake against her as his moan was pushed into her willing mouth. Finally breaking apart, Maxie placed her hand on the side of his face and let it slide into his hair. Bringing her eye's to his she was surprised to see tears there. Giving her a lingering kiss on the lips, Spinelli lifted his head a smile adorning his features as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"What's wrong, baby? Did I hurt you?" Maxie playfully whispered before gently nibbling on his earlobe. She laughed a little before continuing her ministrations down the side of his face placing feather soft kisses against his cheeks.

"It's like the Jackal- I - had never experienced true beauty until this night." Spinelli whispered his eyes still brimming with tears as their trembling slowly began to subside. Maxie smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips and then let her head settle against his chest, tucking herself into his side, warming her body next to his, she let his heartbeat sing her to sleep.

*******

The sunlight broke through the trees, cascading into Maxie's bedroom. The morning light was peaceful and as Maxie slowly found her way to consciousness she thought of it as a new beginning. The start of the rest of her life with the man she loved by her side. She'd felt it last night. The love that had grown between them. She had never known anything like it before. It was exhilarating and she wondered how she'd gotten by for so long without it. With a huge cheesy grin plastered to her face she turned on her side so she could look at the man, the love of her life, who was responsible for making her the happiest she'd ever been.

Noticing his side of the bed was empty she immediately sat up bringing the bed sheets with her. Not skipping a beat, she quickly jumped from her bed and grabbed her robe from the closet. Maybe he was in the bathroom or making a pot of coffee, she desperately groped for possible explanations as to his whereabouts. Trying to think of anything except the reason that kept echoing in her heart, twisting her guts into knots. The possibility that even after the night they'd shared, he was still able to walk away from her.

What if he hadn't felt it last night? What if he had a totally different experience from her? Maxie tried her best to calm the panic that had suddenly taken her heart hostage. No, that couldn't be. She saw it in his eyes. Felt it in the way he touched her, it was in his kisses. No there was no mistaking it. They had both opened their hearts to each other last night, whether willing or unwilling, their hearts beat as one.

Her eyes started to burn with unshed tears. She was alone in her apartment. He was gone. The realization that they'd both witnessed the power and depth of the love they shared, only it hadn't been enough to keep him was paralyzing. Too little too late. He still left her. She'd known going into it that if she went through with it she would most likely be setting herself up for pain but there was no way she could have known just how crushing it would be.

Making her way back into her bedroom she fell onto the bed and was helpless to stop the sobs that overtook her body. Pulling his pillow into her arms she continued to cry into it. Breathing in the scent of him, the only thing he'd left behind.

****

"Do you love Maxie, Spinelli? Do you want to be with her? Because it's as simple as that." Jason spoke from his seat on the couch.

"Without question. The Jackals every breath belongs to her. My soul soars for the only girl who could ever make me truly feel alive. Last night was....so different. I felt as though something had shifted between us, something had cracked open. I-I felt like I caught a glimpse of true and abiding love for the first time in my feeble existence." Spinelli spoke doing nothing to hide the smile that cemented itself to his face.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Spinelli? Are you going to let your fears run your life?"

"The Jackal has been wrong about this before. It is true that she owns my heart but she has been so careless with it in the past...I just don't know that I am willing to place myself in the path of such destruction again." Jason sighed getting frustrated with Spinelli for the first time that morning.

"Spinelli! Are you kidding me here?"

"The Jackal knows not of what his master speaks." Spinelli looked at him confusion evident on his face.

"Come on, Spinelli. This is where you excel. You always talk about your computer skills as if they are the only gifts you have but the way I see it you own something much more valuable. You walk around with your heart on your sleeve. It's one of the things I admire most about you. People may see it as naivety but I know better. You managed to do something that most people can only imagine, you were able to keep your sense wonder, your innocence. You have the ability to love with your whole heart. That's a real gift, Spinelli. Don't take it for granted." Jason spoke looking directly at him.

"You've always wanted Maxie. This whole year you've been adoring her as her friend and now that you have the chance you've always wanted with her, at sharing something more, you're what, Spinelli? You're honestly telling me that you can just walk away from that?" Jason asked. Studying him for a moment he walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, offering support.

"You have a huge heart and it has always been open don't shut it now." Jason said turning aways from him. Spinelli was stunned but didn't miss the sincerity in Jason's words. Not willing to waste another second, he quickly ran to the desk at the front of penthouse. He scrambled to locate his keys as he yelled to Jason over his shoulder.

"U-uh, the Jackal requests the use of Stone Cold's incredibly well-honed driving abilities. Maximista is leaving the country today. Perhaps, I am not too late to reclaim her heart before she parts."

"Okay, now this is more like it. Here they are. Let's go." Jason spoke heading for the door as Spinelli quickly went to the couch and scooped up his laptop and hurried out the door.

"I don't suppose you already have some kind of plan in mind?" Jason asked before stepping into the elevator.

"The Jackal knows not but have no fear he assures his burly companion that he will stop at nothing in order to get Maximista back where she belongs." Spinelli said with a mischievous smile creeping across his face.

"We're winging it, aren't we?"

"Yes, winging it, indeed we are." Spinelli said an excitement in his voice and a cautious smile finding his face. Jason looked away shaking his head in disbelief.

"Burly companion?" Jason said giving Spinelli a disbelieving look. Spinelli just shrugged as the elevator doors closed on them.

****

Pulling out of the exit of the parking garage, Jason looked over to Spinelli who was nose deep in his laptop.

"Okay, Spinelli. Where are we headed?"

"Um the Jackal has mapped out the fastest route to the airport from his beloveds apartment. So..."

"Sooo..." Jason said his hands moving in such a manner it felt as though they too were willing Spinelli to speak.

"So take the 101 to Rochester." Spinelli finally spoke, turning victoriously to Jason once he was finished. Barely, making it five minutes down the road, suddenly Spinelli grabbed the dash and yelled.

"Moose!" screamed Spinelli. Jason not having the intended reaction, quickly winced never taking his eyes from the road. Turning to Spinelli he looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"Are you serious, Spinelli? What the hell was that? Task at hand. Quit playing around! Jason looked back at the road but turned back to look at him once more giving him a disapproving glance.

"The Jackal thought it would be humorous." eying Jason carefully.

"We're in the middle of the city, Spinelli. When is the last time you saw a moose in the city?"

Spinelli just shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window, "Perhaps that is wherein the humor lies." he spoke feeling foolish for his attempts.

"We've got to hurry if we have any hope of catching up with her."

"The Jackal apologizes for his antics. The nervousness is doing untold damage to my being. I was merely attempting to ease said tension. But Stone Cold is right we must hurry." Spinelli said.

"But just to be clear, Stone Cold does indeed remember our last road adventure when an actual Moose leaped out-" Spinelli attempted .

"Yeah, I got it, Spinelli." Jason said shooting him a smirk.

"Ooo-kay." Spinelli simply stated before turning his focus back to his laptop.

***

"Southwest Gate 32B" Spinelli said flipping shut his laptop.

"Okay, Spinelli this is the place. Good luck." Jason said giving him a nod, pulling the car up to the drop-offs curb at the front of the airport.

Before Jason could fully finish his sentence Spinelli had jumped from the vehicle. Running through the entrance doors he struggled to weave his way through the crowd. Shifting his bag so that it lay against his back he quickened his pace. His eyes scanning the enormous corridor for Maxie. Not seeing her he quickly searched the boards for the terminal gate she was departing from. It took two service attendants and a security guard but eventually he found where he needed to go and of course, it had to be at the furthest point from where he stood. Not wasting time Spinelli took off through the crowded airport.

***

"Hey, Maxie. Mac's out there freaking out. He doesn't like the fact that you're traveling over seas by yourself." Robin spoke coming to stand next to Maxie at the bathroom sink.

"Yeah well, some things never change. Anyway, I'm not going by myself, it's work. There will be work people with me." Maxie said looking in the mirror. She was trying to do something about the dark circles under her eyes. She'd been crying all morning and her face was doing little to hide that fact.

"I'm so proud of you, Maxie." Robin spoke excitedly pulling her cousin into a hug. "You're going to have a great time over there. The fashion, the sights, the boys...." Robin drew out the last part bumping her hip against Maxie's as she beamed at her. Maxie did her best to return her enthusiasm but the weak smile that found its way to her face made Robin think twice.

"What's the matter, Maxie?" Robin turned to her placing her hands on either side of Maxie's arms. As if she'd been unknowingly waiting for a cue, Maxie's eye's filled with tears. She'd been trying her best to keep them at bay, she wanted to put on a brave face for her family. She knew Mac was already worried and she didn't want to give him anything else to worry about. But as soon as she looked into Robin's concerned eyes all was lost. She was heartbroken and hiding it hurt almost as much as the pain itself. Throwing herself into her cousins arms she let the tears fall. Needing to cry them out before endeavoring to board a plane for the next ten hours.

"Oh, Maxie. What's wrong? What happened?" Robin said gently rubbing her back.

"It's nothing. Really." Maxie quickly said straightening up. Once again looking in the mirror trying to keep her make-up from smearing. Robin just stared after her casting her a sympathetic smile.

"You can tell me, you know? Besides I'm already kind of worried over here." Robin said with an awkward chuckle, not wanting to pry. Maxie brought her hands down to the sink and held on, looking down as if trying to summon the courage to go on.

"I'm in love with Spinelli." Maxie finally spoke turning her head slightly so she could see Robin.

"Oh my God, Maxie that's great! I knew it." She said flashing a big grin.

"Wait, that's usually a good thing. What's with the tears?" Robin asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't want me." Maxie couldn't finish the sentence before tears once again forced their way to the surface. Robin placed her arm around her cousins shoulders gripping her for reassurance.

"Spinelli? Not want you? I find that extremely hard to believe." Robin stated quizzically. Maxie gave her a small smile.

"Well, believe it, it's true. I'm sorry Robin I just really don't feel like talking about it." she finished looking away her eyes once again flooding with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Maxie." Lifting her head Maxie used her hand to wipe at her nose. Taking another glance in the mirror she decided that she looked worse than when she first came in.

"Uh..." Maxie sighed heavily and then continued speaking, "I look like hell." She said carefully picking at her hair. Making sure to carefully pluck at the right spots. Turning to Robin she grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Thanks for being here and listening to me. I'm such a mess." She let out a laugh as Robin smiled.

"Anytime." Robin said as she hugged her once more.

"Listen, can you go keep Mac company? I just need a couple more minutes."

"Sure, no problem. We'll be out there." Robin said turning to walk out of the restroom.

***

Spinelli felt like he'd been running forever. Wiping at the sweat on his brow he continued in his pursuit. He kept counting down the gate numbers,31D, 31E, he was close. Suddenly he spotted the Constant Commissioner. Relief flooding over him he quickly veered in his direction. In the distance he could see Robin walking up to him. Where was Maxie? Was he too late? Had she already taken off? His adrenaline surged as he continued fighting his way through the crowd. Seeing a short cut he placed his hand on the back of a rail and hopped over a partition of seats.

Breathlessly reaching his targets, it was all Spinelli could do to bend over and gasp for air. Robin and Mac were oblivious to his presence lost in their own conversation. Suddenly finding his breath, Spinelli spoke his voice on the edge of desperation.

"Am I too late? Where's Maximista?" Spinelli choked out between intakes of air.

"Spinelli! Thank God! She's in the restroom, over there." Robin quickly pointed him in the right direction. Suddenly filling with joy for her cousin.

"Most gracious thanks!" Spinelli said taking off in Maxie's direction.

"Spinelli, what are you doing here?!" Mac questioned after him. Turning to Robin he looked at her confused and then began to follow after him. Not letting him get far Robin grabbed his forearm, stilling his movements.

"No, Uncle Mac. Let him go, I have a feeling he has something pretty important to say to her." Robin said giving her uncle a smirk.

"Robin he just went into the ladies room. It couldn't wait until she got out?" Mac asked peeved.

"Not this time, Uncle Mac. It'll be fine. Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Robin said throwing her arm over his shoulder guiding them back to their seats. Suddenly, Mac stepped out from her arm and turned to her.

"Oh crap, he's in love with her, isn't he? That's what's so important, isn't it?" Mac said finally catching on. Robin just beamed at her uncle hugging him around the waist as they once again strode to their seats.

***

Charging into the restroom he scanned the area for her. No one. Walking over to the sinks he was suddenly smacked in the back by an unknown object. Pivoting on his toes he quickly turned to face his attacker. An old woman, complete with a tough look and wielding a rather large handbag stood before him.

"This is the ladies room! Young men are not allowed in here! Get out, you horn dog. Out!" The old woman hollered using her bag once again to smack Spinelli.

"Ouch, hey. I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I'm not leaving until I get what I've come for." Spinelli said defiantly as he turned away from her.

"Maxim-" Spinelli began but was once again swatted by the persistent old woman. Talking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he tried his best to harness his chi as he turned to face his attacker once more.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to cease and desist all purse related activities. If you just let me do what I came in here to do, I'll be on my way, I assure you. Now I suggest you take your leave before I, too, take to my bag." Spinelli said slowly sliding his messenger bag to the front so she could get a better look at it.

"Don't you threaten me young man! I'll get security." The lady said looking him dead in the eye. Locked in a battle of wills Spinelli wasn't about to back down. He had come too far to be defeated by a tiny decaying woman who just happened to be was well versed in the ways of the handbag.

"Listen, Baroness of the Bathroom, Freedom Fighter of the Facilities, I respect your quest to keep this porcelain palace a safe place to endeavor but; you see, the lady of my heart, the truest love I will ever know is somewhere in this fecal encrusted sanctuary..." Spinelli spoke moving closer to the woman. "...and I'm not going anywhere without her." They continued staring each other down for a few long moments and then as if deeming the cause worthy, the old woman slowly turned around and walked out of the restroom.

"That's what I thought." Spinelli grinned victoriously. Lost in his thoughts, momentarily preoccupied with his win, he was unaware of the audience he had obtained.

"Spinelli?" Turning around Spinelli was struck by the sight of Maxie standing at the other end of the room. The stalls lining the walls on either side of her. Her face was awash with a myriad of emotion. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was a bright pink, he could tell she'd been crying. For a long moment words were foreign to both of them.

"I know what you're going to say." Finally finding words again, Spinelli spoke in a low tone. She sniffled as he continued, "But that lady was way out of line."

Suddenly, Maxie pushed her arms to the side and started running towards Spinelli, who began running towards her almost the second after she did. Meeting half way their bodies collided as they held each other tight. Molding their bodies perfectly, their arms pulling them even closer into each other. Spinelli gently lifted her from the ground as he kept his firm embrace around her. Neither willing to break their embrace, their heads gently resting on the other. Slowly he moved his head from her shoulder, his hand caressing the back of her head as she leaned her forehead against his.

Moving her hand to his cheek she let her fingers caress him, slowly moving in for the kiss. Their eyes locked on each other as she continued her approach. Her eyes were swollen and she had lost the battle with her make-up but her beauty could not be denied. Their eyes fluttering closed the instant their lips touched. Letting their lips hover against each other at first, they gradually increased pressure.

Spinelli gently opened his mouth against hers, slowly drawing breath. Maxie immediately responded by opening her mouth against his. Spinelli let out a tiny gasp, suddenly losing his breath. He slowly drew in some of hers before she latched onto his bottom lip. Gently tugging on it before pushing her moist lips further against his. Bringing her arms up she wrapped them around his neck as he tightened his hold around her waist. Deepening the kiss, their heads tilted to the side. Maxie slowly soothed her tongue along his bottom lip. Her mouth silently making demands as she slipped past the warmth of his busy lips. Breaking apart, both sighing at the loss of contact, they struggled to steady their breathing.

"You came back." Maxie said a tear slipping from her eye and a look of awe on her face.

"Always, my love" He whispered as his mouth once again found hers. Relishing in the feel of her, the rapid thumping of her heart beating against his chest. Finally at home in the arms of his love.

"Spinelli, I need you to promise me something." Maxie said leaning her head back to look up into his eyes.

"Anything." He spoke softly kissing the tip of her nose.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. This morning when I woke up and you're weren't there...after what we shared last night...I've never felt so empty, so incomplete. It was crippling, I've never experienced something so devastatingly intense before and that scared me. The thought that someone else could have so much power over me, I've always been terrified of that. But there's nothing I can do about it, nothing I want to do about it. I need you in my life, Spinelli not because you're my best friend but because I'm completely and irreversibly in love with you. I don't ever want to be without you." Maxie said subconsciously holding him a little tighter. Needing to get it all off her chest, she pulled back needing to look in his eyes for what she was about to say.

"Loving somebody means through everything. The good, the bad and..."

"The unfashionable" Spinelli quipped taking her hands in his. Maxie squinted her eyes and shot him a perturbed grin.

"Ha ha. Come on, I'm being serious here Spinelli. This...this?" she said moving their entwined hands back and forth between them, "This is everything to me. I'm in love with you and to me that means that I'm never going to give up on you, on us. I'll never walk away. But this is where things get shady, Spinelli, because I get the deal here. I get you. You get me, some deal there." She finished with a nervous chuckle casting her eyes to the ground.

"So I understand if you want to cut and run right-" Her words stopped as his hands came up and cupped her face bringing his a mere breath away. Seemingly stuck in the moment holding each others gaze, a slow sexy grin played on Spinelli's lips as he leaned in and captured hers lips between his. Slowly caressing them as he pulled away achingly slow. He spoke softly into her parted mouth.

"You talk too much" he said before his hungry lips devoured hers once again.

"Maybe we should get out of here. The air quality in here seems to have been compromised." Spinelli said breaking their heated lip lock. Maxie scrunched up her nose realizing what he was referring to.

"Ew, good point. Let's get out of here_." _Maxie said giving him a quick kiss before turning to leave. Her hand still firmly fastened to Spinelli's as she tugged him towards the door.

"Oh, no! Spinelli, what time is it?" Maxie said turning around and grabbing his wrist, looking for herself.

"My plane leaves in 3 minutes. What are we going to do?" Maxie said her features once again turning solemn.

"Well, we better get going. We wouldn't want it to take off without us." Spinelli said a knowing grin spreading across his face. His comment finally registering, Maxie pushed away from him blinking up at him in confusion.

"Did you just say us?" Maxie asked unbelieving.

"Well, I wasn't sure if my last minute overture was going to fair the way I had hoped it would and I wasn't going to take any chances. I don't know what it is about you but I can't seem to let you go." Spinelli said smiling at her.

"I wonder what that's about" Maxie replied playfully as she went in for another searing kiss. She loved the easiness that existed between them. Their spark could no longer be denied or contained. They were both consumed by the love they felt for each other. It felt so natural, so right to be this way with him. Stealing kisses in the clear light of day. Feeling content in the knowledge that they would always have each other.


End file.
